Percy Jackson and The Heroes of Olympus: Back In Time
by MarvelGenius
Summary: An alternate universe set ten years into the future. Most of his friends are dead. Percy must do the unexpected in order to defeat Kronos, his greatest enemy. He must warn his younger self.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: No One Left**

It was over. Camp Half-Blood was gone, the Romans have been slaughtered, the magicians of Brooklyn were annihilated, Magnus Chase had abandoned him, and Annabeth was...gone. The gods have faded from existence. There was no one left but Percy, Hazel, Sadie, Tyson, and Grover.

Perseus Jackson choked at the thought of it. He thought of how this all happened. As a part of the plan of his archenemy, Kronos, his demigod followers, using both Greek and Egyptian magic, were able to collect bare particles of his original form give Kronos a new body. The thought of it made Percy's brain hurt. He first thought that Kronos was unable to take up a new form again after their last battle from ten years ago due to the atoms of his consciousness and body being so thinly scattered across both Earth and Tartarus. Maybe he just needed something other than Greek magic to recreate himself. Maybe he just was able to take form but was patient for his return. Maybe...

He stopped thinking when a voice rung in his head. It was Kronos.

Kronos chuckled sinisterly, _Do not worry, grandson, all the answers will come to you... in death!_

_Shut up_, Percy hissed bitterly in his mind.

"Percy?"

Percy turned around to face Hazel Levesque. He realized he was standing on the porch of the Big House.

Hazel's golden eyes glittered in the darkness. She had cocoa-colored skin and she had cinnamon hair. Her hair was straightly brushed instead of being traditionally curled. She wore a red leather jacket and ripped jeans. She was an inch shorter than Percy.

"Yes?" Percy grimly asked.

"We're ready."

_Whatever you have planned_, it won't work, Kronos roared triumphantly in Percy's mind, _I possess the power of all the gods and demigods that fell by my blade!_

"Shut up!" Percy screamed out loud. He immediately regretted it. Percy looked at Hazel. She stared at him.

"Sorry..." Percy apologized sorrowfully.

Hazel calmly asserted, "It's alright, Percy. Kronos is messing with your head. If I was the one he was after," she placed her hand on his shoulder, "I would've gone insane by now."

Percy nodded, "Let's do this. I'm ready."

There was only one option left. In order to stop Kronos, they had to fight time with time. They had to use some of his old body' particles to do the most dangerous thing alive. To strike were Kronos was most vulnerable...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:...The Past**

The entire camp was smoldering. The fields were on fire. An epic battle just took place not too long ago. All of Percy's remaining friends were dead.

Near the burning cabins, Percy cradled in his weak arms a dying Hazel Levesque. Her jacket and pants were ripped. Blood soaked through her t-shirt. Her glowing golden eyes glistened with tears.

Percy said, "I'm sorry... this... this is all my fault."

Hazel smiled weakly, "Not.. your fault... at all... You... can still... save... us..."

She coughed strongly and slowly reached her hand toward Percy's face. Before she could touch Percy, she closed her eyes, and her hand fell to the ground. Percy buried his head in Hazel's chest.

As Percy quietly sobbed, orange lightning struck him. Percy flew several feet away from Hazel. He had never felt so much pain in his entire life. He tried to pull out Riptide, his trusty sword, but it was there!

The lightning ceased, and Kronos solidified a few feet away from Hazel's corpse. He had casual golden Greek armor and a black helmet with giant horns. He was ghostly pale and his eyes radiated an orange light. He stood over nine feet tall. Bronze armor protected his muscular arms and long legs. a red tattered cape was attached to his shoulders.

Kronos walked over to Hazel and observed her body. He sighed, "A pity she had to die such a disappointing death. She would've been a valuable granddaughter at my side.

Percy wanted to scream. He wanted to lash out at Kronos for all the pain and suffering the Titan king had brought to his life. For his friends' deaths. For Annabeth. But his throat was so dry from the blast of electricity he could hardly open his mouth.

Kronos saw Percy, "Oh... Almost forgot about you, Jackson."

Percy reached for Riptide again but there was still nothing.

"Oh!" Kronos chuckled deeply, "Looking for this?"

Kronos held up a pen. It was Riptide!

Percy weakly moaned, "How?"

Kronos heard Percy and said, "The gods pretend to be architects of weapons of destruction but their 'weapons' are mere children's' toys!"

Kronos easily squeezed and crushed Riptide. Percy was shocked. Riptide was like a part of him. He held onto it for so long that he felt like he couldn't survive without it.

Kronos opened his hand and Riptide's pieces fell to the ground. Kronos stormed over to Percy. His traditional scythe materialized in his right hand. He was prepared to kill Percy.

With his empty left hand, Kronos picked Percy up by the throat. Percy choked. He could hardly breathe. It felt like not being a son of Poseidon.

Kronos hissed to Percy, "Where are your gods, Percy? Gone."

Kronos tossed Percy like a rag doll. Percy painfully landed next to the remains of Riptide. He saw an open box next to Hazel's bloody corpse.

"The age of gods and heroes are long over," Kronos proudly boasted, "Now is the age of Titans. Now is the dawn of my rule. It's time for the golden age of Greece to begin again. It's time for my time! The age of KRONOS!"

As Kronos boasted and walked calmly over to him, Percy desperately crawled over to Riptide... or what was left of it. After grabbing a piece or two of his broken pen, he quickly moved over to the box next to Hazel. Inside the box, there was gold dust. The dust of Kronos's original form. He grabbed a handful of the particles and put the two separate materials together. He started chanting in both Greek and Egyptian. He remembered what Sadie taught him. He rose to his knees.

Kronos now directly towered over Percy. He laughed, "Yes, Jackson. Pray. See what good it will do you!"

Kronos lifted his scythe above his head. Symbols of all different languages swarmed Percy's hands. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again.

Percy screamed, "Change the outcome! Let him-!"

Before Percy could complete his sentence, Kronos swung his scythe and all went black for Percy Jackson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Horribly Horrifying Skype Attempts From The Future**

Let's start from the beginning... Again. His name was Percy Jackson. Demigod, monster-slayer, son of Poseidon, and New Yorker. For nearly two years, he's been a camper at Camp Half-Blood, a refuge for lost and desperate demigods.

It all started when he fell asleep on the way to Westover Hall, a boarding school in Bar Harbor. A few days ago, Percy and his friends Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace received a message from the satyr Grover Underwood, Percy's best friend. It was an eight-hour drive so, of course, Percy fell asleep on the way to the boarding school in Maine. That was when the visions began.

Usually, demigods have nightmares about the past or events occurring in the present, but this was different. Percy saw in his dream bodies. The bodies of campers, the bodies of people he'd never met before, the bodies of his friends and family. He was horrified beyond belief.

Percy looked ahead of the bodies and saw... himself. The other Percy looked bruised and weak. He had multiple cuts and scars across his face. He had a torn black leather jacket and linen jeans. His hair was muddy but very long. He looked twice as old as the real Percy was.

Above the older Percy stood a man in armor with an entirely golden scythe. It was Kronos, the lord of time and the Titans. He was preparing to kill the older Percy.

The younger Percy saw his older self chanting. It was both in Greek and a language he didn't recognize. The older Percy stopped chanting and glared at Kronos.

"Change the outcome!" Screamed older Percy, "Let him-"

Before older Percy could finish, Kronos stabbed him and all went black.

...

"No!" Percy woke up and shouted.

He immediately regretted it. He looked around awkwardly. Annabeth and Thalia were staring at him.

"There are no monsters here yet, seaweed brain." Annabeth casually reassured Percy.

The moment Annabeth said _monsters_, an image flashed through Percy's head. He and Thalia were surrounded by young girls in hoods carrying bows. On the edge of a cliff, Annabeth was on the back of a giant lion with a huge golden mane and a scorpion's tail.

The image disappeared and Percy gasped.

"Percy," Percy's mom, Sally Jackson, said, "We're here!"

Percy looked out the window and saw a giant castle. It was completely black and had huge gates. It looked like a castle from medieval times. It also rested on a firm, rocky foundation.

"You ready for this?" Thalia asked.

Percy breathed slowly and responded, "I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: He Was Not Ready**

Percy slammed his fist onto the table inside the Big House. He was ready. Annabeth had been taken. He'd managed to save two new Demigods, a girl named Bianca di Angelo and her brother, Nico, but he failed to save Annabeth. Grover was just outside, being comforted by Thalia and Bianca.

Chiron stood next to Mr. D, the god Dionysus, on the other end of the table.

"Annabeth's been kidnapped!" Percy hissed at Mr. D, "And you're just gonna ignore it?"

Mr. D slowly took a sip of a Coke in his hand. He slowly placed it down and snarled, "We simply cannot risk any more campers being lost. But by all means, go. Try to take on the demigod Landon-"

"Luke, Mr. D." Chiron corrected.

"Whatever. And try to take on the entire army of monster that Kronos has in store!"

"You don't even care!" Percy hissed.

"Percy." Chiron calmly warned.

The three remained silent for a long time.

"Now," Mr. D said shaking with anger. "I must attend to the satyr and hear his report."

He stormed out of the Big House. Chiron began to follow him.

"Chiron," Percy said.

Chiron stopped and turned to Percy.

"There's something I need to tell you."

Percy told him all about the visions, the image of his older self, the message, and Kronos. Chiron looked stunned.

"Very interesting..." Chiron said nodding.

"Interesting?" Percy snapped. "My mom is dead in the visions!"

Chiron looked at Percy. Percy sighed apologetically.

"Forgive me, Chiron," Percy stated.

"It's alright Percy," Chiron answered. "It's just that... I've never seen this type of magic in a very long time. It does not seem like my father's work, but it does seem suspicious. I think-"

Chiron looked at Percy's sword on the table.

Chiron replied solemnly, "Your sword..."

Percy turned and picked it up off the table. The edges of it were cracked and rusty. Percy leaned in closer. A fresh crack suddenly gleamed across the sword.

"Riptide..." Percy said.

"It would seem that your sword is now a reminder," Chiron said grimly.

"A reminder?" Percy asked.

"For the future." Chiron answered, "It is as I had feared. As long as this conjectured future remains unchanged, the sword will slowly degenerate. The visions are of the future."

Percy squirmed at the thought of Riptide disintegrating. He held on to it for two years now. It had saved his life multiple times. He could bare thinking about his favorite weapon being destroyed.

"What do I do?" Percy demanded.

"For now," Chiron sighed. "Move on. But if you receive a vision at any time, do your best to 'change the outcome' as your future self says. For now, I must attend to Artemis."

Percy stood alone in the Big House as Chiron left him.

_Change the outcome. Let him..._ Let him what? Who?


	5. Interlude

**Interlude**

**Percy did his best to change the outcome of the future. He swapped Bianca with Phoebe before the hunt began. He stopped Thalia from nearly killing Luke. He convinced Bianca not to join the hunters of Artemis. He managed to stop Phobos and Deimos before they could ever steal the Chariot of Ares. He buried the Bronze Dragon instead of destroying it. No matter how many changes he made, he couldn't stop the future from being prevented.**

**But over the past few years, he managed to deduce the words of the message: ****_Change the outcome. Let him win._**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Climax of The End**

Ten Years Later...

Percy hid in the bushes of the woods of Pennsylvania. Right next to him were his closest friends, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, and Hazel Levesque. Leo had dark long hair and tan skin. He wore a smudged white t-shirt and torn, dark blue jeans. His left arm was now a robotic arm covered in bandages. He was as tall as Percy. Nico wore his casual black jacket and stitched black pants. He had ghostly pale skin and a fresh scar that ran clean across his right eye. He stood a few inches shorter than Leo. Hazel looked exactly like she did in Percy's visions from ten years ago.

"So why are we here again?" Leo yawned tiredly.

Percy sighed, "It's just like in my visions. I couldn't figure out who was suppose to win, but I did manage to figure out that Philip Carson, a former apprentice of Luke's, has been mixing ancient Egyptian magic with Greek magic. I know it might seem like I am crazy, but I have foreseen it. No one else would believe me."

Percy turned to Hazel. "Do you guys think I've lost it?"

Hazel sighed deeply, "After all we've seen? I believe you."

Nico nodded grimly. "Me too."

Leo groaned, "I would say you've lost your mind, _amigo_, but since they understand you, I believe you too."

Percy patted Leo's shoulder. "Thanks, man."

Bright lights flashed in the sky, revealing a group of small tents in a circle with a bonfire in the center.

"Tonight's the night, guys." Percy grimly nodded.

"The endgame indeed." An unknown person agreed.

Percy whirled around and saw Annabeth with Thalia. They were both in bronze armor and had hockey pads for leggings. Annabeth had purple streaks in her hair. Thalia had golden streaks of color in her hair. The two walked over to Percy.

Percy was horrified. Earlier, he made Annabeth promise to stay safe and out of trouble.

Percy hissed, "What in Hades's name are you doing here?"

"We're never getting separated," Annabeth said. "Not now, not tomorrow, never again. You promise."

"I also promised to keep you safe," Percy told Annabeth, running his hand through her hair.

"Trust me, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth chuckled. "We survived this far. We'll get through this. I promise."

Percy sighed. He nodded.

"Um, guys?"

Percy and Annabeth whirled furiously to face Leo. He was using his robotic arm to point to something in the middle of the camp. A large group of demigods and other people were chanting around the fire. It had begun. The Armageddon. The doomsday. The climax of the end.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Traitor in The Midst**

Percy simply walked in the strawberry fields. He needed a place to think. It was the only place that he could think where his friends wouldn't interrupt him.

Percy slowly took out his pen and initiated it. It sprung into a Celestial bronze, three-foot sword. Percy was disgusted just looking at it. Riptide was more rusty and cracked than anything he had ever seen in his entire life. This meant the future remained unchanged.

Percy howled in anger and frustration. He swung his sword at a strawberry brush. Strawberries flew everywhere.

Percy hissed, "It's like they know we're coming no matter what we do!"

The moment Percy said this, an image overwhelmed his mind. In this image, the woods were on fire. In this image, Clarisse was crying and cradling Silena Beauregard in her arms. Percy was kind of stunned. He'd never seen Clarisse cry or even get this sad. In Silena's hand, she held a small silver bead with a black scythe engraved on it. Percy recognized it as the mark of Kronos.

The image ended. Percy fell to his knees in shock and betrayal.

Percy heard a person running out of the fields. He turned his head and saw Silena Beauregard running back to the Cabins.

...

Percy stormed angrily over to The Aphrodite Cabin. He was prepared to grab Silena and demand to tell him why.

As he walked over to The Aphrodite Cabin, Clarisse slammed her entire body into Percy. Percy fell on his left side. His ears rung.

His vision was a bit blurry, but he could clearly see Clarisse in her red and bronze armor. She looked like she was ready to kill Percy. It didn't surprise Percy, however. She was ready to kill Percy every day.

Clarisse hissed, "Don't you dare go near her, Jackson! I'll die before I let you kill her!"

Percy stared at her confusingly, "Kill? I don't want to kill anybody-"

"SHUT UP!" Clarisse roared.

Clarisse swung her spear towards Percy. Percy uncapped Riptide and deflected Clarisse's brutal attack. Sparks flew everywhere.

Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and Bianca immediately raced over to the scene of the fight. They were all confused and shocked.

"Um, guys?" Percy asked, "HELP?"

Clarisse swung her spear at Percy again, this time, knocking Riptide out of Percy's hands. Percy was startled. As Clarisse prepared to impale Percy, Bianca and Grover ran over and grab her arms. Bianca grabbed the right arm and Grover grabbed the left one. They struggled to drag Clarisse away from Percy as he slowly rose.

Annabeth moved over to Percy and clutched his shoulder. She slowly helped him up.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Get Silena," Percy growled.

Grover immediately ran over to Percy and huffed, "I've searched everywhere. Silena's not here."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: New Plan**

In the Big House, Percy and the other Camp Counselors (all except for Silena and Clarisse) gathered around the table and started arguing. They were furious about the treachery of Silena Beauregard. Some of them were arguing so much that they had their hands on their weapons, ready to fight.

"A traitor?"

"I knew it!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Are you a traitor?"

"Enough!" Chiron shouted, who was right next to Mr. D. He slammed his fist on the table.

The whole room remained silent. Percy looked around and saw Annabeth simply tapping the surface of the table. The di Angelo siblings stood in the corner that was right behind the Stoll brothers. Grover wasn't around because he was looking for Silena.

The moment Percy thought of Grover, an image raced through his mind. He saw Grover sleeping. Percy and Nico were busy trying to wake him up. The image disappeared, and Percy gasped.

Chiron stared at Percy, "Perhaps Mr. Jackson would have something he would like to tell us..."

Percy sighed, "I think someone should go find Grover and assist him. After all, Silena is a trained demigod."

Mr. D nodded carelessly, "Sure. Take all the demigod in the camp if you want."

Anger sizzled inside of Percy but he calmed down.

Chiron nodded finally, "I agree with Mr. Jackson. We should send two volunteers to assist Grover Underwood and capture Ms. Beauregard. As humanely as possible. With Mr. D's permission that is."

Mr. D took a sip of his coke and burped, "Whatever. Go ahead."

After a long silence, Charles Beckendorf finally said, "I volunteer."

Chiron smiled lightly, "Excellent. Anyone else?"

After an even longer silence, Mr. D said, "Very well. Dismissed!"

Just before anyone could leave, Bianca stood up and announced, "I volunteer as well."

Percy looked a Bianca. Nico was horrified.

Mr. D stated proudly, "We have our volunteers."

The camper began to leave the room. Soon, only Percy, Chiron, Annabeth, Nico, and Bianca were in the Big House.

Chiron sighed, "What's upsetting you, Percy?"

Percy groaned sadly, "No matter what I do, I can't change the future! Now Kronos knows our plans!"

Chiron walked over to Percy and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Fate doesn't decide what happens, Percy. We do. That's the thing with our destiny. In the end, we're the ones in control of it."

Percy smiled. He turned to Bianca again and stood up. He strolled over to her. He heard Nico arguing with her.

"Nico, I promise. I'll be back."

"You're gonna get yourself killed, Bianca!"

Percy intervened and said to Nico, "It's her choice, kid. As long as she doesn't die, I'm okay with her decision."

Bianca weakly chuckled. She walked over to Percy and kissed his cheek.

Bianca said to Percy, "Watch after my brother, okay?"

Percy nodded, "I will."

Bianca then left the Big House. Percy thought about the visions. There were no visions of Bianca dying, so they were okay.

Percy stopped thinking and whispered under his breath, "Visions..."

Percy turned to Annabeth, who was staring at her, "Annabeth, I think I know who knows where Kronos is."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Save Her**

Ten Years Later...

Percy dueled with a rogue camper. He delivered a blow so powerful to the opponent that he stumbled. In the camper's opening, Percy stabbed the camper in the arm. The camper cried out in pain. Percy kicked the opponent in the face, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

Percy looked around him. Leo had his sleeves completely burned off and his robotic arm clutched an unconscious armored enemy in the air. Hazel stood triumphantly over her opponent with a sword buried in his bloody hand and deep into the sand. Nico simply stared at Percy. Right next to him, skeleton arms grabbed some enemy campers by their legs and into the ground until they were above their neckline. Annabeth and Thalia had each others' backs with enemies on the ground around them.

Percy and the others regrouped.

Percy asked, "Is that all of them?"

Leo raised his eyebrow. He whirled around and threw the camper in his metal hand. It barely missed a tall man in a black business suit.

The businessman had pitch black hair and ghostly skin. He was as skinny as a rake and six feet tall. He had a wicked smile on his face.

"Setne," Annabeth growled.

"Who?" Nico, Thalia, and Leo all said.

"Demonic sorcerer." Percy gritted his teeth while saying.

"Hey, guys!" Setne said happily, "Whassup?"

Hazel pulled out her sword, "I don't know who you think you are, but get lost!"

"Uh, guys?" Nico said.

Percy turned to Nico. He disintegrated into dust! Percy was horrified.

Percy hissed, "What'd you do, Setne?"

Setne chuckled, "Not what I did..."

Nico appeared by Setne's side. His eyes gleamed red.

"What you did."

...

Ten years ago...

Percy waited with Chiron at the campfire. Two young Apollo campers brought Clarisse la Rue with a dirty bag over her head. They lifted it off her head. Her eyes burned with fury. She spat at Percy.

Percy calmly asked Clarisse, "Who told you I was gonna kill Silena?"

Clarisse snapped, "What's it to you?"

"Clarisse, please." Percy said, "If we don't bring her back, she'll help give rise to a greater threat."

"Kronos?" Clarisse hissed sarcastically. "Please. In the dream, he told me everything I needed to-"

She stopped herself, "Crap."

"Dream?' Percy asked himself. The moment he said dream, an image of a god flashed through his head. The god was...

"Morpheus."

"Morpheus?" Nico asked, "As in for The Matrix?

"Nico, pay attention," said Annabeth.

"Morpheus," Chiron explained, "God of dreams, bringer of illusions, the master of lies."

"The Matrix." Nico nodded.

"Get over that movie, Nico," Annabeth stated.

"Annabeth," Chiron gestured calmly. He slowly turned to Clarisse, "Morpheus is a deceiver, Clarisse. Help us find him. Help us save Silena."

Clarisse groaned under her breath. She nodded furiously.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Who Are You?**

Ethan Nakamura sat on the deck of Princess Andromeda. He thought of his last encounter with Percy Jackson. It was about a couple of months ago when he was nearly killed by some strange man in a blue coat. Percy was, at that time, completely aware of Nakamura's defection.

_How in the name of Hades did he know?_ Ethan thought bitterly.

Ethan examined his blade. He stopped. He suddenly remembered Jackson's blade, Anaklusmos, or Riptide. It was extremely rusty and there were severe cracks in the edges. Ethan always thought it impossible. The sword had been around for more than four thousand years. Why start rusting now?

"Nakamura." A man said. Nakamura whirled around and held his blade as if he was ready to duel. The man was Alabaster C. Torrington, a son of Hecate. "The master wants to see you."

Ethan nodded and followed Torrington.

...

Six Months Ago...

Ethan walked in the streets of Brooklyn. He was on a mission for Kronos to find any demigods outside the normal boundaries of Camp Half-Blood. Kronos apparently thought that it was a better idea to stay away from Jackson and his friends instead of attacking directly.

Ethan gritted his teeth. He preferred the old fashioned way. Just get the job done and get revenge. But noooooooo. Kronos had to test Nakamura's patience as a trial of loyalty.

Ethan ran into someone. He whirled around to face the jerk who bumped into him. It was Percy Jackson. He was shocked to see Nakamura.

Percy immediately held up his hand, "Ethan, listen-"

Ethan drew his sword and swung at Percy. Percy easily dodged him. Ethan frustratedly swung again. Percy deflected it with his... sword? Riptide was super rusty and several pieces were missing from the sides of it.

Percy snarled at Ethan, "Fine. Be that way."

Percy summoned water around him to distract Ethan. Ethan dodged the water as Percy thrust it at him. Ethan grabbed some dirt on the ground and threw it into Percy's eyes. Percy howled in pain. Ethan prepared to strike him down until a bright light flashed between him and his enemy.

Ethan struck the mystical barrier with his sword. Electricity shot Ethan to the other end of the street and knocked him out. Before he passed out, he saw a man in a trench coat with a cane in his hand walking toward Percy.

...

"Your failure to kill Jackson," Snarled Kronos, the lord of the flow of time, "Is completely unacceptable!"

"Master, please," Ethan begged in the captain's room of the ship.

"Don't grovel in front of me!" Snapped Kronos with a metallic. He coughed a bit.

"Master, someone caught me off guard, it was someone we never encountered before!"

"But I have."

The two turned to see a pale, ghostly man in Lenin pants leaning against the wall. He was smiling broadly.

"Who are you, traveler?" Kronos coughed, "State your mind!"

"Setne," The weirdo answered with a wide grin, "Lord of dark magic, master of necromancy, prince of evil! At your service!"

He snapped his fingers and the scenery changed into a sandy beach with clear waters and tall palm trees. It was most likely the Bahamas.

"The legends are true?" Alabaster asked excitedly.

"Indeed, kid." Setne nodded, wandering over to Kronos. "And I've come with a proposition."

Kronos growled, "Alright, sorcerer. I'm listening."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Home**

Percy, Annabeth, Bianca, and Beckendorf walked through the bold, green area of Central Park. Clarisse told them they would find Selena here. Apparently, this was where Selena often went to whenever she felt lost or felt like she needed time alone.

Percy turned to Beckendorf, "You used to come here with her?"

Beckendorf sighed grimly, "Yes. We came here whenever we needed to get away from all the monsters and ghouls and... Kronos..."

Percy responded, "It's not your fault she betrayed the camp."

Beckendorf furiously hissed, "No, man! I could've stopped her from joining-! Why wouldn't she-?

Beckendorf hung his head low. Annabeth gently laid a hand on Beckendorf's shoulder.

"We're gonna find her and bring her home, Charles," Annabeth assured, "I promise."

Beckendorf nodded quietly. Percy saw a woman in a hooded jacket kneeling over a satyr right next to a giant boulder. Percy recognized woman as Selena and the satyr as Grover.

"Grover!" Percy said and ran over to him. Annabeth followed. They kneeled next to him. Selena saw them. She was more concerned about Grover than worried about Percy.

"I just found him. I didn't-," Selena shut her eyes firmly and sadly. A tear drifted from her right eye.

Beckendorf laid a hand on Selena's shoulder. Selena shot up and hugged Beckendorf. She buried her head in his shoulder. She started crying heavily. Beckendorf hugged back softly.

"I can't imagine what you think of me, Charlie." Percy heard Selena say.

"It doesn't matter now, Selena. I just want you to come back." Beckendorf stated calmly.

Selena looked at Beckendorf and shook her head, "It's too late for me."

Bianca came into the scene and patted Selena on the back.

"It's never too late, Selena," Bianca replied.

Selena paused. She nodded and took Beckendorf's hand. The two walked away, leaving the park. Bianca kneeled next to Percy.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"I don't know." Percy lied. He had a vision of this earlier. He didn't want to alarm Bianca.

Percy simply stared at Grover. He was passed out. Completely unconscious.

_Grover?_ Percy asked, using his telepathic link to Grover that was just established a few years ago. _Can you hear me?_

Grover yawned suddenly. He sat up and opened his eyes groggily.

"Who... what... when... where..." Grover asked weakly.

Annabeth immediately embraced Grover. He looked very confused.

Annabeth asked, "What happened, Grover?"

Grover stared at her. A shocked expression slowly replaced his face. He grabbed Percy by the shirt.

"I remember!" He said, "He knocked me out! He did this! We have to stop him! Percy, we gotta-!

Percy smiled as he patted Grover's shoulder, "Let's get you back home, buddy."

They carried him out of the Park and back to Camp Half-Blood.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Grover's Tale**

Grover, in the Big House, drinking hot chocolate, sat in one of the wooden chairs, wrapped in a blanket. He clearly showed signs of fear and concern. Annabeth and Nico sat next to him.

Percy paced the room. He had a vision of what had happened to Grover. Percy so badly wanted to explain the situation to everyone, but he was worried that he might frighten his friends.

Charles Beckendorf came into the room and noted, "I've convinced Silena to tell Chiron about Kronos's plans. How's Grover?"

Percy signed, "He's a bit traumatized. He still has yet to tell us his story."

Grover explained, "It was a man. He was in a cloak. He chuckled and said, 'Sleep now, little satyr. I am only saving my strength for the main event.'"

"Morpheus..." Annabeth stated.

"Right." Nico nodded. "God of Dreams."

Percy groaned. A vision flashed through his head. In the vision, New York was covered in mist and clouds. All the people who were mortals were completely unconscious. Percy gasped as the vision ended.

Annabeth stared at Percy, "What is it, Percy?"

Percy opened his mouth to speak but the Stoll brothers raced into the room. They were both completely alarmed.

Connor, the twin on the left, said, "Chiron really needs you guys. Now!"

...

Chiron showed them an Iris image of a flaming volcano. A man, floating in mid-air, chanting some sort of an ancient language. Surprisingly, Percy didn't understand it. Demigods' brains were designed to understand and speak ancient Greek. But this... this was something very different.

An image flashed through Percy's mind. He saw a giant monster made completely out of black smoke. The hands of the monster were snakes. It had wings attached to it's back. The vision ended and Percy gasped.

"He summoning him." Percy said grimly to everyone else, "He's summoning Typhon."

Chiron nodded, "Indeed. The most dangerous monster the gods ever fought."

Annabeth interjected, "Why would someone from a completely different race of magic and monsters try to summon a greek demon from a thousand years ago?"

Another image raced through Percy's mind. This time, it showed a man who looked like Elvis in a black leather jacket and linen pants. He was as skinny as a street urchin.

Percy whispered under his breath, "Setne..."

"What?" Annabeth asked, turning herself to Percy.

"That was Setne," Percy stated to Annabeth.

Annabeth stared at Percy, "The ancient sorcerer who was killed centuries ago in Egypt? He's dead."

Percy looked at the Iris image, "Apparently not, Wise Girl."

"What's our next move?" Questioned Travis, the other twin.

Percy announced, "We send two teams. One to destroy the Princess Andromeda ship and the other to prepare for Typhon. I have a plan..."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Head**

Ten Years Later...

Percy and Hazel dueled with Nico, who had just been transformed into a zombie by Setne. Nico seemed very angry with Percy. He swung his sword furiously. His fighting style was tainted by anger. Percy could see it.

Percy hissed, "What is wrong with you, man?"

Nico snarled bewilderedly, "You abandoned my sister to her death! Setne promises me your head!"

Nico thrust his sword wildly toward Percy. Hazel deflected it, saving Percy. Sparks flew everywhere.

Nico gritted his teeth as he looked at Hazel, "You. You tricked me into saving your soul. I wanted Bianca, not you, Hazel. You are no sister of mine."

Hazel was shocked. Percy could see it. Nico took the opportunity to jab Nazel in the face with his own fist. Percy swung his sword down on Nico, cutting off his hand. His sword fell to the ground. Nico screamed like a rabid animal and grasped his handless arm. He fell to his knees. Percy punched Nico, knocking him out.

Percy sighed, "I'm sorry, man. I'll find a way to fix this. Past, present, or future, I'll save your sister."

"Stop trying to play god, Jackson."

Percy whirled around and saw Setne. He had Kronos's scythe in his hands. He was chanting an ancient spell. Around him, he was absorbing a mystical smoke that was coming out of his allies' mouths and noses. Setne took out an amulet and was about to thrust it to the ground.

Percy threw his sword as hard as he could. Setne threw a spell toward the projectile, trying to stop it, but it did nothing. The sword landed itself straight in Setne's chest. Setne groaned and fell to his knees. Blood flowed out of his fatal wound. He was dying.

Percy walked over to Setne and hissed, "How does it feel, you pig?"

Setne weakly hissed something in Egyptian.

Percy growled, "What did you just say?"

Setne smirked faintly at Percy, "You should've gone... for... the head..."

Setne dropped the amulet. Percy reached for it, trying to stop it.

"No-!"

A bright light consumed the area.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The City**

Ten Years Ago...

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover walked through the city of Manhattan. They would need to contact the gods in order to help them in their upcoming battle against Typhon. There was no way they alone could stop Typhon. They would need the assistance of Percy's father, Typhon.

Percy had seen visions of Typhon in the future. He had seen Typhon falling into the abyss of the underworld via an earthquake Poseidon had created in order to stop him. Percy needed these visions to occur sooner. That way, maybe... just MAYBE... they could also save tomorrow from Kronos and prevent him from arising ten years from now.

Percy turned to face his friends and said, "I need you guys to take this to where the Hudson River and the East River meet. Take this."

Percy held out his sand dollar that his father gave him last year.

"Use it wisely. They'll expect payment."

Grover stared at Percy, "Who will?"

"It doesn't matter. Just do it."

Grover took the dollar. He nodded and patted Percy's shoulder.

Grover stated, "Take care of yourself, Percy."

Annabeth walked up to Percy and kissed his cheek. She sighed, "Be careful."

"I will," Percy assured Annabeth.

And with that, Percy left his two friends on a journey to Atlantis.

...

Chris Rodriguez and Silena Beauregard flew over the Atlantic Ocean towards Kronos's yacht, The Princess Andromeda. They had a plan to stop Kronos once and for all.

Silena looked over her shoulder and saw The Stoll Brothers riding on another pegasus with jars of Greek fire.

Their plan was simple: Silena and Chris would distract Kronos, giving the others enough time to coordinate where exactly they would drop the jars onto the ship. At the last second, Chris and Silena would run and fly away on their pegasus. And after that, it would all be over.

Silena sighed, "What if he knows, guys?"

Travis called out to Silena and said, "You'll do awesome! Just act like you didn't get caught!"

Connor smiled, "Just be yourself."

Silena smiled slightly, "Thanks guys. For everything."

Chris called out, "We're at the boat!"

Silena looked down and saw the yacht. It was floating still.

Silena calmly nodded, "Let's do this."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Welcome To Atlantis**

Percy held his breath as he swam underwater. Water rushed past his face and body as he darted across the Hudson Bay. He was going to his father's palace: Atlantis.

As he rushed through the dark and murky waters of the Atlantic Ocean, he thought of his home. What if he was too late? What if he screws up and he ends up actually speeding up Kronos's future success? Too many questions, too little time for Percy to solve. For now, he simply had to find his dad, Poseidon, the god of the sea.

He stumbled upon a giant underwater castle. I was completely made of pearl and had algae floating on the roof of the kingdom. There was only one problem. It was damaged and there were floating cyclops bodies and giant squid corpses were surrounding the entire background and environment.

Percy breathed under his breath, "Tyson."

He swam as fast as he could to find his brother. He entered the door of the kingdom. He saw wounded cyclops resting in beds, being tended to by a dolphin-like creature. A mermaid goddess scoffed at the sight of Percy and swam away. Percy saw Tyson finally. He swam down to join his brother, who was resting quietly in one of the mattresses for the wounded.

Percy weakly choked, "Tyson?"

Tyson, opening his one cyclops eye, weakly asked, "Percy?"

Percy nodded. He said, "Are you alright?"

Tyson chuckled, "Yeah. I'm fine..."

He coughed. Tyson clutched his side, which was bleeding.

Percy grabbed it. Tyson groaned in frustration and pain. The wound immediately healed. Tyson sighed in relief. He slowly rose and smiled. Tyson hugged Percy and asserted, "Thanks, brother..."

Percy asked, "Tyson? Where's our dad?"

Tyson slowly looked at Percy, "I don't know."

Percy gasped. He saw an image of him sitting on a giant throne and his father arguing with him. Percy was shocked as thew image ended. He knew what he had to do.

Percy swam away. He discovered a throne inside a giant antechamber. The throne was completely made of pearl. It had silver textures to the arms and seat. Percy swam over to the giant seat and sat in it. He waited. Suddenly, the floor shook and Percy's father, Poseidon, appeared in front of him.

Poseidon hissed, "We need to talk, Percy."

Percy nodded, "Yes, dad. We really do."

Poseidon grimaced, "Percy what you have done is extremely dangerous!"

Percy declared, "Dad, you have to listen to me. Kronos wants you to fight here. He's sent Oceanus to keep you from helping Zeus. You have to understand me!"

Poseidon nodded, "I understand. I just can't help."

Poseidon turned around. Percy grabbed his shoulder.

Percy said, "Dad! I need your help! Just tell me what I have to do to stop Typhon! Please!"

Poseidon looked Percy in the eyes and sighed, "Okay. But you have to listen very carefully."

Percy nodded, "I'm listening."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Typhon**

As Typhon raged across the Atlantic Sea, Setne proudly observed on the yacht.

Typhon was completely composed of smoke and flames. He had a snakehead for one hand that was constantly twisting and twirling, excited for an adventure, and another hand was a snake tail silently resting. His twister-like waist hovered above the sea as lightning and waves fought the giant with little effect, indicating that the gods were desperate.

Setne proudly announced to the demigod followers, "It is a new era, my fellow brothers and sisters! Soon, we will rule this earth as kings and queens! With Kronos as sovereign overall, we will endure! All of us!"

The demigods cheered in unison to show their potential. They all suddenly froze. They didn't even flinch. Only Setne could move.

"Impressive speech, Setne. But only I, and I alone, shall give the announcements."

Setne flew into the crowd. He fell face-first onto the lower deck. Setne found himself kneeling before Kronos.

Setne gasped, "My lord, I-I-"

Kronos roared, "SILENCE!"

Kronos slapped Setne. He flew into a smooth, iron column. Setne knocked over a few demigods in the process, but they did nothing in response.

Setne rose in anger. Spit foamed at the edges of his mouth. He cast a spell at Kronos. Kronos flipped backward and landed on his head.

"Sorry about that, _master_!" Setne snarled sarcastically.

Kronos shot up into the air and hovered. His scythe materialized in his hands. He threw it. Setne immediately cast an invisible shield that deflected the scythe. Setne flung himself toward Kronos. Kronos dived towards Setne as well.

"Cease this hostility!" a voice cried out of nowhere.

They both freeze in mid-air. Back on the deck of the yacht, a woman-like figure made of golden sand and gray stones appeared. The two immortal figures lowered themselves down to the deck and bowed.

"Mistress..." Setne stated humbly.

"Gaea... Mother..." Kronos expressed sincerely.

"Rise, my disciple... My son..." Gaea, the lord of the earth, announced.

They obey the mistress and rise to their feet.

Kronos protested, "Mother, Setne deliberately disobeyed me. I had to do something!"

Gaea, placing her hand on Kronos's shoulder, nodded, "I understand, my dear child. I forgive you both."

Setne announced, "My masters, I thank you for your forgiveness, but we still have work to do."

They both nodded. Gaea declared, "Leave us, Kronos. I will deal with Khaemweset."

Kronos disintegrated gradually. As both he and his followers disappeared, Gaea and Setne stared at each other.

Setne broke the silence, "Again, mother earth, I thank you for releasing me from that treacherous hypocrite, Osiris, and his minions."

"Save your gratitude for later, my servant." Gaea pronounced. "Apophis will honor his end of the deal?"

"Yes," Setne nodded, "he will give you the earth and return you to power, only in exchange will we deliver Ra's head when our ordeals are finished."

Gaea smirked and nodded, "Good... Very good. My time here is done."

Setne blinked his eyes. He was kneeling in front of Kronos again.

Kronos snarled, "SILENCE!"

Setne flew back again. He was reliving the events before Gaea arrived! Or maybe it was a trick of hallucination. Maybe it was fake altogether!

Setne hit the column. He fell to his knees, weeping.

Setne begged, "Forgive me, master!"

Kronos, after thinking for a moment, growled, "Fine! Don't you ever disobey me again!"

Kronos vanished. The demigods started to move again. They were confused. As Setne ended his fake weeping, he looked into the distance and seethed in rage and a lust for revenge.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Current Plan**

Percy had just finished talking with his dad, Poseidon. Now, he was back at Camp Half-Blood. He was at the table inside the Big House. Bianca, Annabeth, Grover, and Chiron were there.

"Poseidon explained to me how we can stop Typhon. We might have a chance." Percy announced. "However, we have to lure him to a large enough body of water in order for us to trap him in the Underworld. If we get him into the water, we get him back into the hole where he came from."

"One problem," Annabeth stated sarcastically, "That amount of energy is too much for one god alone. Furthermore, Hades owns The Underworld. We can't do anything without his permission! We need him on our side!"

"Then we go back to The Underworld," Grover said reluctantly, "and convince Hades to assist us in trapping that monster."

Percy nodded, "Agreed. But we will need people to help us on our journey."

After a brief pause, Bianca said, "I'm coming with you."

"I'm with you too!" A voice said. The group turned to see Nico in a full set of bronze armor from head to toe. "Beckendorf taught me some moves, so I guess I can defend myself."

Chiron marched toward Nico, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Young di Angelo. The Underworld is not a place you can simply walk into. Cerebus is ever watchful. Hades has turned the atmosphere into a poison. Even Hercules himself struggled in his journey to The Underworld. Please. Reconsider."

Nico thought about it. He glanced at Percy.

At first, Percy hesitated. He didn't want to get the kid hurt, but He didn't want to let him down either. Besides, with the history between him and Hades had, what could possibly go wrong?

Percy nodded, "Let him come, sir."

"YES!" Nico shouted gleefully.

Nico raced out the door. Percy walked over to Chiron and whispered, "What are you hiding, Chiron? I can tell."

Chiron sighed nervously, "Hades, let us say, had ties with Nico's father."

Percy stated, "The kid deserves to know."

Chiron spoke back, "Prepare the troops," and walked away.

...

Percy walked through the armory. He examined the swords. This was it. After five years of fighting, two years of conflict, this was the end.

A hand grabbed Percy's shoulder. It was Bianca.

"Come with me!" She said.

Percy followed her. They marched past the cabins. Past the campfire. They eventually ended up in the bathroom. They hid in the closet.

"Promise me, Percy," Bianca demanded. "Promise me you'll watch after my brother. No matter what. Promise me."

After a brief pause, Percy answered, "Okay."

They stared at each other awkwardly. The two teenagers waited for someone to break the silence.

"Percy..." Bianca said calmly. "There's something I-"

Percy, without thinking a second thought, grabbed Bianca and kissed her by the lips. Bianca soon kissed back. Their tongues struggled for dominance. Percy swooped Bianca up and continued kissing her. It was pure ecstasy.


End file.
